


But you do

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Jake was an asshole as usual, based on personal experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 15: "Not interested, thank you"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	But you do

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm trying to catch up.

Ellie frowned when her phone dinged, signaling a text message coming in. She had a rough night, nightmare and not being able to sleep through the night plus a panic attack, and only wanted to drink her morning coffee in peace before heading to work.

She sighed, picking up her phone to check in case it was work emergency.

But it turned out to be Jake, her ex-almost-boyfriend. A guy who was utterly slow in processing his own thoughts and feelings, and couldn’t figure out what he wanted. He hurt Ellie by leading her on, avoiding conversations about feelings and ghosted her after saying they’re better off as friends.

Ellie was well over him long ago, but with her rough night and all, she was pissed to see his text showing up asking if he could get her advice on something. 

_“Not interested, thank you”_ Ellie mumbled with an eye roll as she left him on read, and huffed when she placed her phone back onto the table a bit forcefully.

“Whoa babe who was it?” Nick caught on the moment exiting the bathroom and asked softly. He knew Ellie would want quietness after the night she had but he didn’t expect grumpiness.

“Some asshole” Ellie grumbled, rolling her eyes again.

“Mind if I take a look?” Nick asked, sitting down besides Ellie pulling her close.

Ellie shrugged, and buried her head into Nick’s shoulder. She was so done with the day and the world already.

Nick unlocked Ellie’s phone and read the text, scoffing slightly.

“Don’t mind him El, he’s an idiot” Nick said, dropping a kiss onto Ellie’s head.

“I know” Ellie’s voice was muffled by Nick’s shoulder, “It’s just ugh! How dare him have the audacity to come to me of all people for help?” 

Nick rubbed her back as Ellie went in rambling about how ridiculous this guy was.

Ellie sighed when she finished, and looked up at Nick blushing a bit, “Sorry I went rambling like that”

“You’re alright baby” Nick leaned down and kissed Ellie gently in her lips, “He didn’t deserve you”

“But you do, Nick, you do”


End file.
